


If winged beasts could fly.

by Pussydickstroyer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Wings, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Park Jisung (NCT), Barista Huang Ren Jun, Confident Na Jaemin, Florist Lee Jeno, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, Lee Jeno is Dumb, Loud Zhong Chen Le, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le Are Best Friends, Poor Park Jisung (NCT), Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pussydickstroyer/pseuds/Pussydickstroyer
Summary: Author, look at what you didYou ruined a perfectly good jaeminNow look at himHe's got anxiety and like one (1) friendAlternatively:Jaemin and renjun get found and saved in a life and death situation by a girl sent to protect jaemin by the one person jaemin doesn't want protection from, and the three of them soon find themselves on a adventure of a lifetime where they meet new friends and enemies alike.Will they beat the system and save lives from cold cruel hands, or will they sit back and ignore the tragedy while it cycles crush, rinse and repeat forever?
Kudos: 3





	1. The most confusing resurrection ever???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow feral citizens to my first ever fic on this hellsite
> 
> It's also the first time someone reads my content so take it with a grain of salt
> 
> For your safety this fic may contain:  
\- rasist behavior (to the supernatural)  
\- non graphic depictions of violence  
\- swearing (im sorry im basically a sailor i couldn't resist)  
Please do notify me if i forgot anything so i can add it as soon as possible
> 
> English is also not my first language its my third :/
> 
> But y'all peeps with taste know that those kinds of authors are the good ones *wink wonk* :D
> 
> This is trashy and unorganized like me i tried
> 
> Special thanks to my beta on discord, you know who you are ;) 
> 
> The uploading schedule will be s ca tter ed and rAndOm for i am but a broke student who scores below average but im t r y i n g 
> 
> Im looking for a sugar daddy for my back up plan in case i fail (haha.. just kidding.... unless?)
> 
> You've got yourself a memelord, are you still interested in reading this?

"GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!" he cried, folding in on himself a little more.

He was surrounded by looks of pity, they'd leave him for dead if given the opportunity. Sometimes, he really wishes they would.

"Fuck off if you'll just stare and look." A soft voice pierced through the sea of people with ease. "Everyone here's just as useless as I remember. But I expected this."

He sobs inconsolably, heartbroken as he glances down. 

She pays the stares no mind and weaves elegantly through the crowd towards the man. 

"This is no way to treat him," she shakes her head disappointedly and redirects her attention to the male. She addresses him in a softer more, gentle tone. "This village will regret this, don't worry."He sniffles brokenly and unfurls just a little bit. "Who are you?" He whispered.

She crouches in front of him, her backless white summer dress flowing with the gentle breeze. Her soft white heels matching along with the many amounts of accessories clanking together, sounding strangely reminiscent of chimes."I was sent to care for you, to serve you." She says, busan satoori clear as day.

Someone in the stunned crowd unfreezes and screams. "Is she one of those supernatural people? You know the ones that get snatched and taken to special schools!? I heard they train them like soldiers though?"The crowd breaks out in murmurs, but she easily talks over them, voice staying soft and warm like a plush pillow. "You know what they say is right, don’t you?"

He looks down at the one person he trusted and thinks. After mulling it over he asks "Who sent you? Who sent you to me?"

"Headmaster Gilbert personally chose me out of my school to care for you. Do you accept?”

"If you can save him, I'll accept." He desperately asks her, for the chance he can get his light back.

“Save him and I’ll accept.” He left no room for argument, desperate to get his light back.

"I can. Would you like me to help you bring him back?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for giving this a chance i hope i didn't disappoint 
> 
> Feel free to share your thoughts about it in the comments and share how you think this will go bc it's off to a bad start
> 
> Especially c r i t i c i s m is appreciated and welcomed
> 
> I think everyone needs criticism in their lives, some just need it put down in front of them gently and others need it smacked into their face with full force if u catch my d r i f t
> 
> Stay hydrated, try to love yourself and remember that trying is more important than succeeding 💙


	2. WHY DOES SHE KNOW MY NAME!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,,,, you've returned,,,,,,, why ?
> 
> If u genuinely like the fic, u have bad taste but thank u
> 
> If u read this bc u wanted to cringe about bad y/n fics, sorry this aint it :/
> 
> If u have dummy thicc thighs, same lets link up 😏
> 
> I write by just typing away in the notes app on my phone and dividing equal parts of text so cliffhangers may be common depending on ur luck
> 
> Enjoy this chapter where i make an attempt at humor but my humor is the equivalent of the Sahara so if u think i did ok then congrats, ur as bad as i am 
> 
> Special thanks again to my beta on discord and u know who you are, u a real one 😌
> 
> In the ending notes is a little boost for people who haven't had the best time lately and people in general tbh

"I can. Would you like me to help you bring him back?"

"Can youーcan you really bring him back to me?"

Her voice takes on a somber tone, sounding like a sad memory. "If I lost someone," she starts, sounding kind of like she's phrasing it wrong knowingly. "I'd want someone to return them to me."

She lifts her hand and carefully puts it on the chest of the man cradled in his arms.

She begins mumbling in a long-forgotten language so quietly that he can barely hear, patterns start snaking up her arm from her fingertips, across her chest, and spread out across her whole body until she's covered in tattoos that glow in a soft blue hue.

Everyone holds their breath, curious.

Suddenly, the man's eyes shoot open as he sucks in a harsh breath.

He quickly gets pulled into a tight desperate hug."I can't believe it! You did it!" His excitement is muffled with his head still buried in his friend’s neck. Slowly lifting his head up to look at her he asks, “How did you do it?”

Ignoring his question, the girl slowly stands up. “I suggest getting up and refreshing at home. I was tasked with the duty to keep your best interest in mind and I don't think the plaza floor is a good place to be right now."

Startled by her voice, the man whom she saved breaks away from his friend and looks to her. Dazedly, as if not quite believing what’s going on, he asks “I died?”

"Yes."

"And you brought me back?"

She giggles, "Yes again." and offers her hand to him gently.

He takes the hand. "Neat." is all he answers while being pulled up from the ground.

She turns to the other male, helping him up too. "I suggest going, Jaemin, you were taught to hate the night."

"Ohhh that’s weird, you’re weird. How do you know my name?" He knows he's rambling and might sound rude but can't help himself. 

"I've memorized all the information about you that was given to me.”

Jaemin starts to walk away from the crowd and holds his friend with one hand and gesturing wildly with the other. “OKAYYY, the stares are starting to get to me and this is weird so let’s get out of here please.”

"I'll fix it." The girl claims, stepping behind them, and snaps her fingers loudly.

She snaps her fingers and the crowd starts to disperse and is no longer paying attention to them. It was nothing had even drawn a crowd in the first place.

“It just got weirder. How did it just get weirder?! Please tell me I’m not imagining what just happened!" Jaemin’s friend nervously babbles.

At the house, the duo of friends taking the couch and the mysterious girl taking the recliner, daintily sitting at the edge of the chair. Her body didn’t even make an indent in the pillowed surface as she stares at them, waiting for them to start asking questions.

"Okay, first off, who are you and where did you come from?" Jaemin starts nervously.

The girl folds her hands in her lap gently. "I am sent from Busan and my name is Jin."

"Okay, how did you know my name?"

"I was given a file with all of your information that could be even remotely useful to memorize."

"Did that headmaster say anything?"

"Yes. He told me to 'To protect and care for you with my life,’ Unlike him and his failure to do so."

"What are you?" Jaemin's friend interrupts.

Jaemin elbows him and hisses under his breath. "That's rude!"

Jin looks amused and starts to speak. "It's alright, Renjun. I'm the offspring of a demon fae and a witch siren."

"JAEMIN SHE KNOWS MY NAME!" He screams and leaps over to the back of the couch to hide.

"Jaemin's file includes any connections he might have to other people, so yes, of course, I know your name. I do hope that I didn’t mix you up with another of Jaemin’s connections." She giggles, and this time the siren in her is more noticeable in the way that you can hear the soft cling of a dreamcatcher in the wind. Her laugh catches attention the way a dream catcher catches bad dreams. Well, that’s an oddly specific thought to have, Jaemin thinks.

Clearing the thought from his head, he laughs and pats his friend's head affectionately. "You got it right don't worry, but I do have another question."

Jin straightens her back and gives a charmingly crooked smile. "Shoot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read, and if you didn't well,,,,,, :/
> 
> Anyway, cliffhanger because that's how i split the sizing of the chapters don't hate me please
> 
> Again, criticism always welcomed and accepted
> 
> (Random encouragement below !)  
Loving yourself isn't always a clean process and sometimes self care isn't a bubble bath but a open street brawl or fighting feral cats with hand-to-hand combat, it depends on what you individually need to be a bit more comfortable in your own skin and not on if it makes you feel pretty for 10 ish minutes.
> 
> Have a day.  
-bun


	3. How does she get through the door???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all i didn't post as per my schedule bc it was as i like to call hell week, a week of purely just tests i have 3 times a year and well im not confident at all :')
> 
> Anyway now that i can actually focus properly again here's the chapter :D
> 
> My beta on discord should get paid for fixing the word vomit that is my frantic writing style
> 
> She's the best man ily 💙
> 
> Please enjoy reading and if you don't I've stolen ur precious precious time mwahaha >:)
> 
> Forgive my school for being borderline slavedrivers im trying my best :')
> 
> (I think im gonna add a little encouragement on every chapter from now on :D)

"I thought demon fae were extinct?" He asks, wary of her body language.

There's no change though, even when she answers: "Almost."

"Almost?" Renjun prompted from his position, crouched behind the couch with a tremble in his voice.

Jin tilted her head like a confused puppy. "Are you," she laughs. "Are you afraid of me, Renjun?"

"NO!"

"Really?"

"No..."

Jaemin whips his head around to look at him, giving him The Look™.

"I didn't do anything to the race itself if that's what you're worried about. I’m an odd mix, an outcast to put it simply." Jin giggles, like it's an old joke.

Renjun jumps back onto the couch excitedly. "Oh oh oh what can you do? Do you have the powers of both races?"

She thinks for a bit, then asks "What would you like me to do?"

"The fae have wings right? Do you have wings? Can you turn into things? Oh! Can you do any spells !??" Renjun says in one breath.

"REN-"

"Yes to all of that." Jin interrupts softly.

"Wait really?" Jaemin asks excitedly, forgetting to scold Renjun.

She stands up. "I'll show you, though I don’t know if my wings fit in here."

"Oh my god, this is happening," Renjun states just as hyped as jaemin.

"The rest would laugh if they saw you act like this" Jaemin laughed. Renjun was not pleased and threw a pillow at Jaemin.

"Yeah." She whispers softly while walking to the middle of the room.

She takes a deep breath and pushes her hair to the front so it clears the way on her back, and then when she breathes out wings spread, and oh boy were they big. The wings curled around her slightly and still visibly touched both sides of the living room, even though she's trying to make them seem smaller. The wings were trembling in a suffocating way and they looked so heavy and harsh but light and soft at the same time.

She looks at the two men and looks back down shyly and began to ramble softly. "Since these are so big, I got mechanical wings that are a bit smaller, they have the same weight but not as much surface or power. I've been practicing though."

"NO, no, it's fine we like them! We think they’re awesome!" They were quick to assure her.

She looked at them like they had blue skin and sighed out a small laugh. "No, they aren't, they're made for fighting and brute force, just like I am, but they need to be for safe transport and esthetics as the fae are proudest of having beautiful wings, like most winged are. It doesn't matter though, I was born with them and I take pride in my speed regardless of their appearance. Even though I currently can't fly with these." She wiggles her eyebrows a little, "Naps on these bad boys are literally the best, especially in a forest."

Renjun's eyes widen in surprise. "You were made for fighting? What does that mean? Oh god, do you mean some freaky breeding facility?"

Jin laughs freely at that. "No. Just the race I am and the way I was raised is all you need to make the perfect puppet fighter."

"Puppet fighter?"

"A fighter who listens to every command, like a puppet. The perfect soldier who never questions orders."

Oh.

"Oh."

"Oh god can we continue the conversation later, I think we need that nap after what we went through, I’m starting to get a headache." Jaemin yawned out.

"On my wings?" Jin clarified, tilting her head again, this time more hopeful than the last but the same confusion apparent.

Renjun squeaked. "You'd LET US!??"

"Of course! Anytime, just ask!" Jin excitedly says, getting on her feet. "Where do you want to sleep?"

Renjun and Jaemin shared a glance before both exclaiming, "Outback, where the forest clearing is." at the same time.

Jin smiled and made her way to the back door, the two wonder how she'll get out of the house but as they turn to look she's already out so they shrug and follow her along. They stepped through the kitchen and opened the door taking in the vast expanse of trees and rough, unkempt plants, and with Jin taking a deep eager breath her wings flapped just once, powerful enough to let her leap across the trees and land right in the clearing.

Jaemin and Renjun broke out of their trance when they heard loud, excited laughter reaching them from deep inside the forest, from where they know the clearing is and raced to catch up. Their voices just as loud, screeching with joy to accompany her laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and if you didn't you wasted your time either way so :/
> 
> Anyway !! Random encouragement/advice !!!
> 
> Some people don't know that panic attacks aren't just loud outbursts of emotional crying and if you're like that your valid but if you aren't you are still valid. Some people don't even know that isn't the only kind of thing that can happen like meltdowns, breakdown and burnouts and stuff. People are ignorant sometimes but that isn't your fault bc you can't control it, and if you're comfortable with it i recommend trying to explain/educate them. Just remember not everyone is willing to learn :D.
> 
> Have a day  
-bun


	4. disturbing phone calls and birds?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back !
> 
> after 374 years im back to d is r u pt the Peace with my trash fire of a fic !!
> 
> im honestly t r y i n g my best to follow a Uploading Schedule but as you may notice im te r ri b le at it 😅
> 
> my beta be out here doing the Most ✊😔 someone pl ea s e pay her for her services
> 
> i am a singular broke design student but im trying my best here ok ?
> 
> i may be ugly, bad at math, Gay and annoying,,, that's it i don't have Redeeming Qualities™
> 
> God is not a Kind Man and especially not to me :///
> 
> ,,,Fucking capitalism,,,,,, moving on,,,,,,,,,
> 
> enjoy !!!

They arrived at the clearing and the sight that awaited them was otherworldly.

Jin lay on the grass wearing a smile that threatened to split her face in two, with her wings spread out wide and twitching slightly.

This was most human she has looked since they met her.

She looked up and gave them a dazzling smile and screeched out a piercing "Hi!"

They laid down and got comfortable on Jin’s wings after she once again confirmed they could actually lay on her wings. They fit into her wings perfectly and after promptly stating that they were the most comfortable surface they had ever laid on, the boys immediately fell asleep.

Renjun woke up some time later and found himself wrapped up in feathers. “A wing? Oh yeah, Jin’s wing.” His mind supplied a beat later.

He heard whispering above him and boy did the whispers sound livid.

"What if I told them to surrender?" Someone hissed, sounding angry, but also weirdly calm considering the venom they used to utter their words.

“Ouch. That does not sound good.”

"It's not just me who wants this; it's everyone who thinks that you're disgusting, especially when you come to hurt us. Just so he could get his money in the bank, we were forced to follow a leader who was literally possessed by demons!" Jin hissed into the phone Renjun just now recognised in her hand.

“Oh! That’s Jin!” Renjun's mind finally put a name to one of the voices. I didn't know that she could be this expressive.

Muffled with static the other person finally replied. "How else would you deal with this?! Be reasonable!"

"I've tried to make you listen but you won't. I’m serving my time, anything more than that sentence is just cruel." She all but hissed into the device, keeping her voice a whispered volume.

"We are doing what's best for you and the other unnaturals!" The staticed voice replied, raising the volume of their own voice that was already filled with disgust.

"Unnatural?" She laughed, and Renjun could practically feel the regret flowing out of the receiver. "Fuck all of your rules, You shouldn't even be watching this unfold."

"I just don't know what you think is so wrong with what we’re asking from you! It’s just a small favor!" The person sighed.

"You don't know the pain that you are causing. If you try to fuck us over again we'll show you just how much pain you are causing us if you don’t reflect on your ways."

The other person stayed quiet for a few seconds before ignoring Jin’s warning. "Do the job, it's important."

She scoffed. "I never even said it was about the little bird, again, I've tried to make you listen, but you just won't." She ended the call with a note of finality, the silence after the call ends rings deafeningly through the clearing.

“He definitely messed up big time; Jin sounds scary when she’s angry. I’m scared and she’s not even mad at me!” Renjun’s inner monologue was interrupted by Jin sighing heavily. It was the type of sigh that takes all the air out of your lungs; it was the type of sigh that you emit when you’re trying to hold back tears. 

"I know you're awake, Renjun. I'm sorry you heard that, just get some more sleep, okay?" Jin sounded exhausted and close to tears.

Renjun felt guilty for eavesdropping but it didn't sit well with him to sleep when someone was hurting, so instead he gently looked up at her face. "Wanna talk about it? I don't need details but talking helps with stress." He offered.

Jin’s hair fell away from her face when shook her head as if to rid herself of her burdensome thoughts. “I can’t solve it now, it’s fine really.” She tried to sound convincing. “Besides! I have you two to take under my wings, literally! Now get some more sleep!”

Renjun knew her cheery tone was false, but decided not to push Jin when she so clearly didn’t want to talk about it. He mumbled a quiet “Okay” and snuggled back down into Jin’s wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you've made it to the end im proud
> 
> I'd shed a tear for you but unfortunately im emotionally constipated ://
> 
> moving on to the advice i spend way to much time thinking about for a fic maybe two (2) people read till the third chapter 
> 
> sometimes people aren't worth even a single glance from you or mean the world to you but sometimes you just gotta throw hands bc for some people violence really is the only answer and that's on them and Fucking capitalism.
> 
> have a day.  
-bun


	5. this is up to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my unplanned hiatus comes to an end on a bitter note ,,, idk ;//

as the publishing date suggests ive been gone for a while ,,, mainly because I'd hit a slump in my writing and lost trust in my own skills.

i don't want to be edgy or something but i honestly couldn't bring myself to give you guys half assed content that you'd have to wait for every time for me to squeeze out of my small brain.

ive also fallen out of contact with my beta reader which also made my works feel unworthy of reading.

im back now and will work on giving steady content to my loyal readers, there's not many OG readers but i see you even though i sometimes forget to respond ;-;.

i hope this clears things up.

i want to conclude this by asking if anyone is still interestedd in reading this ,,, because if there are some folk i will be revamping this to be up to date with my current writing style and to fix plot holes I've found in my many MANY pre-written and drafted chapters.

lemme know what yall think ?  
-bunbunbun


End file.
